Almost Lost
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Depois de uma investigação perigosa Derek analisa sua situação e resolve assumir sentimentos que até então não tinha coragem. Tag para 4x24. Derek/Reid


**Título: **Almost Lost  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Criminal Minds  
**Ship**: Morgan x Reid  
**Spoiler**: 4x24  
**Classificação**: +13  
**Gênero: **slash, angust, romance  
**Direitos Autorais:** Criminal Minds não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu levaria o significado de Bromance a outro nível, baby!

* * *

**Almost Lost**

**Kaline Bogard**

Estava ali, em algum canto daquele lugar sombrio. Lugar que ele sabia ser a sua mente. Sombrio, solitário, abandonado... algo que faria Carl Jung reformular toda sua teoria analítica, por que as sombras li existentes eram reais e intensas.

Na mesma proporção em que sua consciência camuflava tudo o que sentia. Era uma forma de agir extrema. As sombras de sua personalidade eram intensas. Mas a luz em seu ego, vibrante.

Parecia uma pessoa simples, quando na verdade era absurdamente complexo. Assim como todos os milhões de outros seres humanos que dividiam a superfície terrestre, seguindo em frente, contando mentiras que apenas eles mesmos acreditavam. Por que assim era mais fácil viver, acordar pela manhã e adormecer a noite, preenchendo o intervalo entre essas duas ações com pedaços de algo que sequer podia chamar de "viver".

Mas era bom. Reconfortante. Ilusório.

Sensações que ele já não podia mais partilhar.

É.

Derek Morgan era exatamente como os outros milhões, bilhões de seres humanos. Mais inteligente que a média? Sem sombras de dúvida. Mais determinado em suas decisões? Evidentemente em todos os ramos de sua jovem vida. Mais corajoso que a grande maioria da humanidade? Com toda certe... espere... essa última afirmação precisava de uma revisão.

Morgan sabia que era corajoso em muitos pontos. Mas em um especial... não era um exemplo de bravura. E ganha um biscoito quem desconfia que estamos falando da vida amorosa do agente da BAU.

Até então Derek vivera os últimos anos enganando-se com uma meia verdade a respeito de seu parceiro de trabalho. Algo que lhe dava segurança e satisfação. Enquanto mantivesse a cortina sobre os próprios olhos, tudo estaria bem...

Todavia agora era obrigado a encarar a verdade e engoli-la a seco. Da pior maneira possível. Estivera a um passo, um misero e absurdo passo de perdê-lo.

Aquele caso que colocara em xeque valores pessoais de cada membro da BAU, jogando pessoas firmes e maduras em um dilema doloroso mexera com sua estrutura de maneira irrevogável.

Não se questionara em momento algum sobre falar ou não falar a respeito do ataque com armas químicas que vitimara aqueles inocentes. Não tinha um filho a quem quisesse avisar. E as pessoas adultas que conhecia saberiam compreendê-lo quando a verdade viesse a tona.

Seu emprego proibida de contar detalhes e espalhar o caos.

Para Morgan estava tudo bem. Podia conviver com isso.

Seu muro de segurança fora destruído ao chegar ao local em que o suspeito guardava doses mortais do que desconfiavam ser antraz. O jovem agente especial Reid se ferira e fora contagiado.

Um vírus tão mortal que se espalhava pelo corpo em segundos. Rapidamente a morte certa afligia suas vitimas, como coisa de filme de ficção cientifica. Mas Derek sabia que era a vida real. E Spencer poderia mesmo morrer naquele caso.

A sensação foi a de perder o chão.

Morgan compreendeu a verdade da forma mais dolorosa possível. Doeu. Doeu pensar que poderia perder uma pessoa tão importante antes de assumir para si mesmo o que sentia. Antes de dizer a _ele_ o que sentia.

E o que sentia?

Muito mais do que jamais sentira por um colega de trabalho.

Tinha coragem de revelar tudo ao outro?

Até então a resposta seria um grande e irrevogável "não". Como Derek podia assumir algo para outra pessoa se ele sequer assumia para si mesmo? Fingia que eram apenas bons amigos e companheiros de investigação... empurrara o real sentimento para o mais fundo de seu Inconsciente ou para o mais profundo de sua Sombra ou como fosse que os teóricos da psicologia resolvessem chamar aquele lugar para onde mandamos informações que nos assustam e as quais temos medo de encarar.

Informações que só surgem diante de nossos olhos quando finalmente estamos prontos para encará-las.

Derek Morgan estava pronto agora. Pior do que o pensamento de perder algo que lhe pertencia era a idéia de perder algo que sequer chegara a ser seu.

Não.

Essa culpa ele não carregaria.

Por isso, depois de três noites mal dormidas, encarando pesadelos e pensamentos sombrios, o agente especial condecorado da BAU, especialista em crimes obsessivos, reuniu sua coragem e, ao de dirigir para o hospital, tinha a irrevogável decisão de ser sincero não apenas consigo próprio, mas principalmente com o responsável (in)direto de toda sua situação.

Foi visitar Spencer, no entanto teve que esperar um pouco. Prentiss e Garcia estavam no quarto, conversando com o rapaz que se recuperava. Aproveitando a oportunidade para acalmar o coração e segurar-se a coragem que ameaça fugir em debandada, deixando-o não apenas na mão, mas também na mesma situação de sempre.

Tinha que fazer diferente e mudar as coisas para si!

Nem que isso custasse a amizade de anos. Reid era um jovem especial. Tinha um QI elevado e uma inteligencia racional brilhante... compreenderia Morgan e suas motivações. Mesmo se não correspondesse aos sentimentos, poderiam continuar bons colegas. Talvez a amizade não fosse abalada.

Era um risco.

Morgan já agira por muito menos.

Quando as mulheres se despediram e saíram, Derek entrou no quarto e sorriu fraco. Estava feliz de ver o amigo vivo. Muito. Tanto que não havia aparelho no mundo capaz de captar a intensidade de suas ondas cerebrais nesse momento.

Ao mesmo tempo era doloroso.

Reid era, normalmente, dono de uma constituição física frágil, que enganava as pessoas e fazia crer que era mais jovem do que realmente era. Agora ali, deitado naquela cama, cercado por aparelhos de monitoramento, tubos de soro e medicação, ele parecia ainda mais frágil.

– Olá – a voz um tanto animada chamou a atenção de Derek. O agente especial reconheceu um tom que já usara antes e sabia muito bem o que era: alívio por estar vivo.

– Olá – respondeu e foi sentar-se na cadeira próxima a cabeceira. Spencer estava sozinho no quarto. O procedimento para casos de ameaça bioquímica exigia um alto grau de isolamento.

– Como se sente hoje? – Morgan perguntou atento a qualquer reação do outro. Era um costume difícil de largar, quando se trabalha a tanto tempo na BAU e se é treinado para analisar pessoas.

– Como se tivesse sobrevivido a um ataque de antraz – respondeu Reid com certo humor. E não fazia piada.

Spencer respirou fundo. Continuou observando os olhos avermelhados e afetados pelo produto extremamente agressivo. Reparou nas olheiras que aumentavam o ar doentio em contraste com a pele pálida, quase lívida. Spencer estivera a um passo da morte. Realmente bailara no limiar ínfimo que o mantinha nesse mundo. Por uma questão de; santo Deus, como doía pensar, segundos... míseros segundos e aquele jovem não estaria mais ali.

A luz de um jovem brilhante, singular e único se apagaria.

O pensamento ardeu no peito de Morgan. Queimou na verdade, como se o lembrasse do que sentia e estava marcado em seu coração. Invisível aos olhos, pulsante em sua alma.

– Eu... – tanto Reid quanto Derek disseram ao mesmo tempo. Acabaram se encarando sem jeito e o moreno sorriu de canto.

– Pode falar você – passou a vez para o jovem em recuperação.

Spencer nitidamente engoliu em seco. Acabou sorrindo suave.

– Eu... essas experiências de quase morte... o senso comum diz que as pessoas costumam ver a vida toda passando diante dos olhos...

Derek não compreendeu onde o companheiro queria chegar. Reid não era de fazer confissões nem sobre suas preocupações e medos mais profundos, sempre guardando tudo para si.

– Sim, muita gente diz isso – e na profissão que exerciam, o contato com pessoas assim era comum. Muitas vitimas e criminosos acabavam tendo uma proximidade assustadora com a morte a ponto de re-significar a própria existência.

Com essas pessoas Spencer não se importava, com elas não era pessoal.

– Eu não – o jovem gênio confessou.

– Hã? – Morgan, distraído com sua analise quase perdera o foco. Concentrou-se no rapaz deitado na cama – Não entendi.

– Eu não vi minha vida inteira passar diante dos meus olhos – repetiu um tanto irritado. Não gostava muito de repetir a mesma coisa duas vezes. E estava pisando em um terreno delicado.

Morgan ergueu as sobrancelhas. Reid não era como os outros. Nada nele fazia parte do senso comum. Por que durante uma experiência de quase morte seria diferente?

– E como se sente por isso?

O rapaz fez um som de enfado e agitou as mãos.

– Não me analise. Estou te contando uma coisa importante!

– Okay, me desculpe – pediu divertido com a reação um tanto exagerada. Por segundos a sombra do velho Reid pairou sobre o rapaz debilitado e Morgan sentiu o coração se aquecer.

Então o jovem gênio pareceu achar um ponto muito interessante no lençol branco, pois fixou os olhos no tecido, parecendo um tanto sem jeito.

– Não vi minha vida _inteira_ passar diante dos olhos, mas...

– Mas...?

– Vi momentos importantes. Momentos especiais e... – respirou fundo antes de soltar de uma vez – Você estava em todos eles.

Morgan perdeu a fala. Reid estava ali, se confessando. Revelando os sentimentos. Fazendo exatamente o que pretendera ao ir até o hospital. _Carl Jung... você adoraria essa sincronicidade_. Sem dúvidas.

Reid nem esperou resposta e continuou com o discurso.

– Isso é apenas uma reação química. As conexões neurais dos seres humanos, quando corretamente estimuladas, liberam...

– Você está apaixonado! – Morgan cortou a explicação cientifica com um riso cristalino – Apaixonado como uma adolescente!

Reid pareceu devidamente ofendido.

– Não estou apaixonado! – rebateu irritado. Diante de um olhar agudo e brilhante do companheiro, completou – Não como uma adolescente...

O moreno sentiu um alívio tão grande que transpareceu na face até então tensa e defensiva. Ele, com sua experiência em traçar perfis e ler fisionomias, entendeu que o rapaz era um espelho de si mesmo, refletindo o peso que tirara dos ombros.

Reid estivera refletindo sobre os próprios sentimentos. Assim como Derek.

– Que me diz de um jantar romântico...?

Reid torceu os lábios.

– Não sou uma garota, Derek – reclamou – Isso significa que... talvez não vá deixar de ser meu amigo?

A voz insegura fez o moreno ter vontade de segurar-lhe a mão e apertar com carinho. Apenas meneou a cabeça, feliz com o rumo que as coisas seguiam.

– Significa que eu vou deixar de ser seu amigo com toda certeza – debochou – E vou mudar meu status no facebook para "em um relacionamento sério". Hoje mesmo, agente gênio da BAU. E é bom que faça o mesmo...

– E se eu não fizer...? – o rapaz provocou. O sorriso nos lábios era uma mostra da emoção que sentia.

– Não vai querer ver um especialista em obsessão com _ciúmes_, vai?

Reid meneou a cabeça.

– Isso não está nos planos – recostou-se na cama, começando a ficar cansado. Foram tantas emoções, que a exaustão ameaçava derruba-lo. A recuperação lenta cobrava um alto preço.

– Eu mal pude dormir esses três dias, pensando e reunindo coragem para falar com você hoje – o moreno falou suave, pensativo, ganhando toda a atenção do outro – E decidi que iria confessar o que sinto. Eu quase te perdi, Reid, e não era a sensação de perder um amigo. Era mais forte e mais doloroso.

– Senti o mesmo, Derek.

– Vamos com calma... vamos curtir... mas eu te quero ao meu lado. Nunca mais quero sentir esse... desespero por quase te perder – calou-se. Para o momento era suficiente. Ambos tinham se provado mais fortes e sinceros com o que sentiam um pelo outro. Agora o relacionamento poderia se concretizar e sair das fantasias, que antes mal tinham coragem de assumir.

Vencendo a hesitação Morgan aproximou-se mais da cama, arrastando a cadeira e segurou numa das mãos de dedos magros. A pele estava fria e era tão delicada... o rascunho de uma angústia riscou o momento brevemente, porém logo desapareceu. Reid estava vivo. Se recuperava, lenta porém indubitavelmente.

– Eu estava pensando em comprar uma casa maior, talvez dois ou três cachorros – Morgan foi gracejando.

Reid apenas deu de ombros enquanto fechava os olhos.

– Nos seus sonhos...

– Nem meus sonhos eram assim tão bons – o moreno riu. Em seguida sentiu um aperto carinhoso em sua mão, segundos antes de compreender que o jovem gênio adormecera. Tranqüilo como um anjo – Nem meus sonhos...

Tudo ficaria bem.

Tudo entre eles ficaria bem. Finalmente.

Depois de quase perder a chance de ser feliz, encarava a premissa de um bom futuro. E não havia sensação melhor!

* * *

Fim

Feito para o Desafio lançado pela Ifurita no Secrets Place. Espero que ela goste tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Não posso dizer que gostei do resultado final, mas eu estava insegura. Criminal Minds não é um fandom ao qual eu esteja acostumada!

Enfim...

Boa leitura!


End file.
